


Just Another Day

by Storm89



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Nanny
Genre: Basically its the Nanny version of Hannibal, Crossover, Freddie is CC, Frederick is Niles, Frederick is so snarky, Gen, Hannibal is Maxwell, Mischa and Abigail are Hannibals daughters, Sort Of, Will is Fran, with no cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: Just another day in the Lecter household. Gift for harleygirl2648.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



Freddie was waiting in the foyer when Will Graham walked in, rubbing his eyes in his plaid bathrobe. She wrinkled her nose at his state of dress,

It has been 4 weeks since the scruffy man became the nanny to Mischa and Abigail. The man who only got the job because his dog, Winston, was so loved by the girls and that their father, Hannibal, was besotted by the man. She and Frederick, the butler, noticed immediately while Graham seemed to be oblivious.

Freddie just didn’t understand, she’s been with Hannibal Lector, esteemed Broadway producer for nearly ten years and she has never seen him look so smitten. Hell, she’s been trying to get his eyes to look at her for ages, but this twitchy, scruffy, plaid-wearing redneck that smells like dog caught his eye. What the hell?!

“Girls, it’s time to go!” Will yelled upstairs, smiling when he saw the girls come bounding down the stairs. A bark startled Freddie as Winston came running to the giggling girls, who started petting the dog.

“Now, girls.” Hannibal said, walking into the room, in the middle of tying his tie, “You will get fur all over your uniforms.”

Hannibal then growled as he undid the knot, making Will smile and wordlessly reaching over, tying the knot and tie successfully. Both men smiled at each other, a little bubble of their mutual attraction. The domestic scene made Freddie’s eye twitch.

“That twitch becomes you, is it new?”

She looks to the side and saw Frederick smirking at her with a feather duster in his hand.

“Oh shut up.” She said, getting up. “Mr. Lecter, we have that meeting at 10.”

“Ah yes.” Hannibal said as he and Will stepped back.

“Girls, say goodbye to Daddy.” Will say as they hugged their father goodbye and then hugged Will as well.

“I didn’t realize that Graham got married into the family.” She sneered, then glancing at Fredrick.

“Don’t you have something to dust?”

“How about the left side of your bed?” he snarked back, putting the feather duster in his back pocket and opening the door for everyone.

“Have a good day everyone.” Will said, leaving the room. Freddie smiled, this was her chance.

“You know  _Hannibal_ ” she drawled out, “I just realized haven’t spent enough time with the girls.”

“Freddie, you never spend time with the girls.”

“Then, I could start now. I could take them out.” She said, “I’m good with children, it’s a female thing. A nurturing thing.”

“I hear some females eat their young.” Frederick said as he closes the door in Freddie’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank harleygirl2648 for this, she gave me the idea of a Hannibal/Nanny crossover and I just loved the concept. So, this rather small ficlet is dedicated to her. So, here you go hun.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with this fic. So, Hannibal is a Broadway producer, Freddie is CC and Fredrick is Niles. Will is obviously Fran and Mischa and Abigail are Hannibal’s daughters. I just love putting Frederick with Niles sassy lines. 
> 
> I also have to thank her cause this is the first thing I have written in a year. So thanks for the motivation.
> 
> So, enjoy!


End file.
